Alliés
by The Nymph'ChrisDRENVY
Summary: OS FMAB/Manga, se déroulant vers le tome 13/épisode 24 (avant le ventre de Gluttony). Comment Envy pourrait-il devenir un allié du Fullmetal ? Que peut-il bien se passer quand la jalousie décide de se retourner contre son propre père ? Cela peut ou peut ne pas être la suite d'Etre Humain. A vous de voir. Aucun couple.


**Re-salut ! Cet OS est un peu particulier. J'ai essayé d'imaginer comment cela se passerait si la confrontation Ed/Envy, avec Edward qui découvre la jalousie de l'homonculus pour les humains, se passait lors de l'épisode 24 de Brotherhood (tome 13, avant le ventre de Gluttony.) Cela peut-être, si vous le voulez, la suite de « Etre Humain ». Mais je ne l'ai pas écrit dans cette optique. Du tout. C'est comme vous voulez, ça va très bien à la suite en tout cas. **

**Pas de couple. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Laissez-moi des reviews pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous en pensez, s'il-vous-plaiiit ! En plus, ça pousse à continuer. **

**Il n'y aura pas de suite. **

**Bisous. **

**La psychopathe DRENVY, THE NYMPH CHRIS, Palm tree 23 ou Lorraine. **

* * *

**« Bien que je puisse avoir l'air le même qu'avant  
En dessous se cache quelqu'un de nouveau  
**

**Je ne suis pas le garçon d'à côté  
Je n'appartiens plus ici comme auparavant  
Plus rien ne ressemble à ce qu'il était  
Tu peux avoir tes rêves, mais tu ne peux m'avoir  
**

**Oh, je ne peux plus jamais revenir  
Car je ne suis pas le garçon d'à côté  
**

**Tu as gardé ces souvenirs,  
Des photos jaunies de nos années folles  
Nous avions des projets, mais ils ne tiennent pas la route  
Et ils ne marchent pas parce que je ne suis pas intégré  
**

**Et ces souvenirs vont juste me retenir vers le bas  
Car je n'ai pas la place de les garder où je vais**

**-Not The Boy Next Door, Peter Allen. »**

* * *

Le fullmetal nabot se trouvait juste en face de moi. Il ne m'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour le trouver, ni pour le pister. Lui et ses amis venaient d'enlever Gluttony, et père m'avait chargé d'aller le récupérer.

Mon géniteur ne se doutait pas que c'était ce que j'attendais depuis un petit moment. Me retrouver de nouveau devant ce minus. Mais cette fois-ci, j'espérais vraiment pouvoir lui expliquer ma vision des choses sans qu'il ne m'attaque. Il s'emporte si rapidement que s'en est affligeant !

Sous la forme d'un chien, je souris et posais mon regard sur lui.

-Salut, nabot ! m'exclamais-je.

-Le chien a parlé ! s'écria l'imbécile d'armure qui servait de frère à Edward.

Je ricanais avant de reprendre ma forme humanoïde. Mes cheveux noirs retombèrent autour de mon visage et de mes yeux violets. Le visage du Fullmetal se décomposa et blêmit. Je suppose qu'il n'était pas content de me voir, vu que ça lui faisait simplement un deuxième homonculus sur le dos. Mais j'aimais l'air apeuré et énervé qu'il arborait. Cela lui allait à merveille.

-ENVY ! cria-t-il, comme si c'était nécessaire et que je ne connaissais pas mon prénom.

-En personne, minus.

Sans crier gare, il se mit à courir vers moi et essaya de me donner un coup de pied. Surpris, mais plus rapide que lui, je l'évitais en me baissant. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de me porter un coup de poing avec son automail. Je mis mes deux mains en avant, dans un geste effréné.

-Du calme ! Je viens seulement récupérer Gluttony ! Et puis d'abord je suis là en paix, le petit !

-Cela fait huit ! Huit fois que tu m'as traité de minus. Les cinq fois au laboratoire n°5, plus les trois maintenant ! hurla-t-il en levant son pied vers ma tête.

Je sautais sur un arbre derrière moi dans l'espoir de l'éviter. J'étais décidemment désespéré par la manière dont il s'énervait sur sa taille. Il était tellement facile à mettre en colère que ça en devenait plus que prévisible. Je trouvais ça plutôt drôle en fait.

Bon, si à chaque fois que j'essaye de lui dire quelque chose il me fonce dessus, je ne vais jamais y arriver…

-Grand frère, dit Alphonse.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car déjà Gluttony essayait de s'attaquer aux sacrifices de mon « père ».

-Arrête Gluttony, ordonnais-je. De un, tu n'es pas censé manger les sacrifices. De deux, je ne suis là que pour parler à Edward puis pour te ramener à père.

Mon frère tourna la tête vers moi. Je sautais à terre pour le rejoindre.

-Mustang était là ! s'écria-t-il. Je veux venger Lust ! Je veux le manger !

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Même s'il était stupide, Gluttony, lui au moins, agissait de son propre-chef. C'était cool, tant que ça donnait du fil à retordre à notre père.

-Tu ne peux pas t'attaquer à eux, ce sont des sacrifices. Et j'ai besoin d'eux. Alors reste tranquille, et allie-toi avec moi, ou alors retourne à la maison et va me dénoncer à père.

Alphonse et Edward se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne devait pas comprendre ce que je racontais.

Mon frère demeura à mes côtés, regardant bêtement dans le vide. Il était trop bête pour comprendre ce qu'on disait… Peut-être que ce serait utile de l'avoir dans ma poche contre papa… Après tout, je suis le seul à m'occuper de lui maintenant que Lust n'était plus là.

-Bien. Fullmetal min…

Vu la tête d'Edward, je me repris :

-Alchimiste, j'ai un truc à te proposer.

-Je l'ai senti, m'interrompit un gamin aux yeux bridés. Combien d'êtres y a-t-il en toi, homonculus ?

Cet idiot ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Si je n'étais pas là pour faire un pacte avec le nabot, je l'aurais mis au tapis ce Xinois.

-NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE M'INTERROMPRE ! Je ne suis pas du côté de mon père !

-Ed, dit Alphonse, c'est un homonculus. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

Je jetais un regard noir à l'armure.

Edward mit ses bras devant Lin et Alphonse.

-Ecoutons-le, proposa-t-il. Il mérite peut-être de s'expliquer.

Les deux bloqués se jetèrent un regard perplexe avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi.

Le silence s'installa enfin. Et je pus démarrer le discours que je préparais depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant.

-J'ai réfléchi il y a quelques temps de cela. Et je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais rien à voir avec les plans de mon père.

J'allais éviter de parler du problème sur ma jalousie envers les humains. Cela n'en serait que trop humiliant.

-Au bout du compte, il n'y avait que lui que ça arrangeait. Il se servait seulement de ces créations, entre autre, nous, pour arriver à ses fins. Ce n'est qu'un égoïste : il n'a que faire de comment à finit Lust, alors qu'elle le servait ardument. Si je suis sur le point de mourir sous ses yeux, il n'en aura que faire. Et même s'il voulait devenir un être parfait, comme est sa quête, je vous l'informe, ça m'amènerait à quoi ? Sommes-nous seulement des sacrifices ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi le fait d'être notre géniteur lui permettrait de me donner des ordres. Je ne suis pas obliger de lui obéir : je dois agir selon mes propres motivations. Et moi, mon but n'est pas de vous voir mourir ou autre. J'en ai un tout autre.

J'allais aussi ne pas leur révéler ce que je voulais.

-Qui est ce père, c'est King Bradley ? demanda Edward.

Je le jaugeais du regard, en m'appuyant sur le crâne chauve de Gluttony.

-Je vous le dirais si vous acceptez le fait que je reste avec vous.

Alphonse semblait toujours aussi sceptique. Je pouvais le comprendre, croire au bon cœur soudain d'un ennemi est plutôt débile dans notre cas.

-Et qui nous dit qu'une fois avec nous, tu ne vas pas nous trahir ? Que ceci n'est qu'une combine de ton dit « père » pour que tu nous tues tous alors qu'on a le dos tourné ? demanda une nouvelle fois le nabot.

C'est vrai que c'était plutôt difficile d'être crédible avec ce qu'il se passait.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me faire confiance, mais je connais les ambitions de père, ses plans, et il est toujours pratique d'avoir un immortel de son côté. Au fait, on devra faire en sorte de lui faire croire que je suis toujours de son côté, si on ne veut pas qu'il me tue en un tour de main.

-Et tu vas nous faire croire que tu t'es rendu compte de ça seulement à cause la mort de Lust ? me questionna Alphonse.

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Non, je n'avais presque pas pensé à la mort de Lust pour ça. Mais je n'allais pas m'abaisser à raconter ce que j'avais découvert sur moi-même. C'était encore trop frais.

-Bien, c'est vous qui voyez de toute façon, déclarais-je avec dédain. On peut ne plus être ennemi sans pour autant s'unir.

J'haussais les épaules et commençais à repartir, un peu déçu de leur réaction. Je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil joyeux à bras ouverts, mais au moins à de la compassion, même à seulement de l'acceptation. Mes yeux me piquèrent : mince, je n'étais pas si émotionnel que ça habituellement, pourquoi ça venait comme ça d'un seul coup ?

-Envy ? m'interpella la voix du Fullmetal.

Je me tournais vers le groupe de trois, et vers Gluttony qui ne comprenait décidemment plus rien. Lin sembla surpris de voir que mes yeux étaient rouges, et Alphonse aussi.

-Rappelle-moi : quel est ton péché ?

-Ben, l'envie, pourqu…

Je grimaçais. Il devait avoir compris. Je me mordais les lèvres et repartais de plus belle. Il ne pouvait pas me comprendre comme ça… il n'avait PAS LE DROIT !

-Grand frère ? demanda l'armure sur pattes. Que se passe-t-il ?

Je sentais ses doigts se refermer sur mon poignet. Ce nabot n'allait pas me laisser tranquille. Je transformais mon avant-bras en sabre et me tournais violemment vers le petit blond.

-LACHE-MOI ! crachais-je.

-Tu es jaloux des humains, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me reculais, presque effrayé, et humilié, des larmes s'échappant de mes yeux violets. Mon bras redevint comme avant : le minus ne méritait pas de s'en prendre une gratis.

-Tu nous envies, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es retourné contre ton père : parce que tu t'es rendu compte que toi, ce que tu voulais, c'était nous ressembler, alors que lui n'en avait cure, puisqu'il t'a rogné en rognant son envie. Que si tu voulais être comme nous, tu ferais mieux de t'allier avec les humains. Parce que tu jalouses tout, c'est ça ?

-Grand frère…marmonna Alphonse.

-Edward… continua Lin.

-Envy ? demanda bêtement Gluttony.

Je me laissais tomber à genoux et prit ma tête dans mes mains, essayant de cacher cet élan de faiblesse du mieux que je le pu, mais je n'y arrivais justement pas.

-C'est vrai…sanglotais-je. Tu as raison, le lilliputien, je vous envie tout : votre mortalité, vos sentiments, votre solidarité face au danger… Votre corps, votre aspect…

Je déglutis, et la poigne d'Edward se referma un peu plus. Il pensait que je n'étais même pas en état de lui faire du mal.

-Quelle humiliation… Moi, Envy, pleurant à cause des dires d'un pauvre nabot. Moi, Envy, être compris par le pire déchet de vous tous. Impossible…Impossible…Tellement humiliant…

Je dégageais mon poignet en hurlant. Lin réagit sur le coup et passa derrière moi pour m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Arrêtez de me regarder bras ballants comme les stupides êtres que vous êtes. Arrêtez de regarder de haut, sales humains. Nabot, dis leur d'arrêter…. Maintenant !

-Pourquoi il crie Envy ?

Personne ne sembla écouter Gluttony. Edward me lançait presque un regard de pitié. C'était trop à supporter pour moi.

-Envy, tu nous montres enfin tes faiblesses…et ton vrai visage… lança Alphonse.

-Mon vrai visage ? ris-je. Ah ah ah ah ! Mon vrai visage ne ressemble en rien à cela, boîte de conserve. Je suis un monstre sous ma vraie apparence.

L'aveu passa un peu mieux que je ne l'imaginais.

-Al, Lin ? dit Edward.

Chacun des concernés leva la tête vers le blond, alors que je me relevais péniblement, plein de terre. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. J'aurais préféré être mort, sur le coup.

-Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

-HEIN ? nous criâmes tous à la fois.

En fait, je devrais peut-être continuer de vivre un peu.

-Je pense qu'il a bien prouvé ses motivations. On peut peut-être t'aider à faire quelque chose pour ton envie d'être…et bien…humain.

Mon ego en avait pris un coup, c'est sûr. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi…

-Mais au moindre faux pas, on n'hésitera pas Envy.

-M-merci, balbutiais-je dans un rare moment de gratitude.

Le minus m'adressa ce qui me semblait être…un sourire… Quelqu'un me sourirait-il ?

-Donc, on va l'aider ? reprit Lin.

Edward hocha la tête. Gluttony se rapprocha de moi.

Alors, c'était ça… avoir enfin une vraie mission…j'allais devoir sauver le monde avec eux. Me chercher un moyen de parvenir à mes fins. Vivre.

-Bienvenue alors, Envy, déclara Alphonse.

Vivre… ce mot prenait un sens merveilleux dans mon esprit…

* * *

**Alors, c'était comment ? **

**Merci de votre attention ! Je vous aime ! Biz ^^ **


End file.
